


Looking After Kara

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell looked after Kara all day.





	Looking After Kara

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell looked after Kara all day and eventually smiled when he was rewarded with supper at the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
